


Pastel

by pinksunset



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, Character Death - Molly, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Will, Pastel Hannibal, Stalking, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksunset/pseuds/pinksunset
Summary: @flyingrotten’s pastel Hannigram with a darker twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> Based off of Camilleflyingrotten’s pastel Hannibal series of art and comics.

The only reason Will stops is because  
he sees pink. 

It’s late, almost too late for someone to break down on this road that’s practically in the middle of nowhere alone. The driver’s appearance even in the soft headlights is why he at first thinks the stranded driver is a woman: tiny frame, bright pastel clothes, and soft blonde hair. 

“Need help?”

The first time they lock eyes on each other he’s dumbfounded by how pretty the other man is. 

The smile melts Will immediately and voice sends shivers down his spine. 

“Are you offering your...services?”

Will feels an odd nervousness as he answers.

“Yeah I guess I am.”

The driver holds out his tire iron and their fingers brush. “Thank you kind sir.”

He works on the flat tire, a rock by the looks of the tear though it’s oddly thin even by rock standards. 

The intense feel of the driver’s gaze is unnerving but Will finds himself looking to catch his eye more than once before he finishes. 

The spare is brand new and obviously never used when he puts it on.

“New car?”

“Oh no, I just like to take special care of things I consider mine. Don’t you?”

“Not as good of care as this but maybe I should start.”

He gets no response and finishes, the move to stand rather wobbly though he’s helped by a surprisingly strong hand from his pink driver in distress. 

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Mister...”

“Hannibal Lecter.”

The way he says his name is smooth silk and makes Will want to ask him to say it again but instead holds out his hand. 

“Will Graham.”

He’s surprised when Hannibal turns his hand over and runs his thumb along Will’s wedding ring. 

“This is a very nice ring.”

Will takes his hand back and feels like a monster for just now remembering he’s married at all. 

“Yeah,” he laughs, “Molly insisted on picking it out I’m not the best at that kind of thing. She’d kill me if she knew I was doing this with it on.” 

Hannibal looks him over, his gaze lingering on Will’s tattered dirty jeans and messy hair.

“The best men are those who can work well with their hands. She’s lucky to have you.”

Will scoffed. “Nah, I’m just—“

Hannibal took his hands and Will froze, the electric touch going right through him. 

“Thank you for your help, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come.”

Will licks his lips. 

“You could’ve called someone. I’m sure you have a service or...something.”

Hannibal frowns. “My phone fell and broke when I was out earlier with friends. I was quite defenseless until you happened by.”

“Glad I could help.”

Will moves to take his hands back and Hannibal squeezes. 

“Is there is anything I can do to repay you? A tip for your troubles or even something a bit friendlier?” 

“No, it’s fine. I have to get—“

He steps in closer to Will and the differences in their height is more of an attraction than it should be. 

“Will.”

“I’m married, Hannibal.”

Hannibal rocks into him and Will groans. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Will has never felt such an instant attraction before in all his life and never for anyone quite like Hannibal. He shivers when Hannibal kisses his neck, and the urge to pull them out of sight is immediate. 

He doesn’t even remember opening the car door but later Hannibal insists he is the one who did. The back seat of the Bentley is ample enough for them, comfortable like something that belongs to another person’s life. 

So does the blonde haired angel on top of him. 

Hannibal makes quick work of their clothes, each piece of skin he exposes only seems to spur Will on for more and more. He prepares himself, opens the condom and settles on Will’s cock, the feel of his tight heat so fucking perfect Will nearly cums. He rides Will and they stare into each other’s eyes, huffed breaths and moans the only sound heard in the car besides the slap of skin on skin. 

Will pulls him down for their first kiss and it spurs on a desperate need for more, his hand coming to Hannibal’s cock as the move in sync with one another. 

Will cums so hard he sees stars, crying out as Hannibal ruts into his palm. 

“Will, please,” Hannibal whispers. 

The whimper he makes when Will bites his neck is so damn sexy Will rocks his hips up to tease. 

Hannibal succumbs when Will squeezes his left nipple and spills between them his gasps as the pleasure washes over so indecent Will bites him again. 

They lay for a moment after, exhausted and full, the smell of sex and some sweet scent from Hannibal fills Will’s nose. 

He touches Hannibal’s hair as a sudden rush of guilt overcomes him and it’s not long before he’s crying. Hannibal lifts his head to stare a moment before leaning in to lick the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Will says hoarsely, “I can’t—“

Hannibal nuzzles his cheek and whispers, “Yes you can.”

Will holds him tighter. 

“Hannibal...”

Hannibal lifts his head and his flushed cheeks make him more only more lovely. Will touches one and he leans into him. 

“Pleasure is pleasure, Will,” he kisses Will’s palm, “There is nothing wrong with this. Do not trouble yourself.”

Will swallows down any words he wanted to say. “It won’t happen again.”

Hannibal’s bottom lip quivers and he moves off Will completely. 

“Of course not.”

“It’s not that I...”

Hannibal smiles at him. 

“No need for apology is there? I think it best we both dress.”

Will nods and leaves the car first to dress, ignoring the cum drying on him and hurries to put on his jeans. He looks up just as Hannibal seems to finish, his bright pink shirt pulled over his head. 

They lock eyes and Hannibal moves to exit the back seat when he stops to pick up something. 

“You dropped this.”

It’s Will’s phone. 

He takes and shoves it in his pocket, awkwardly standing as Hannibal pushes down the seat. 

“Thank you for your help, Will.”

“You’re, um, welcome.”

Hannibal turns and gives him a bit of a sad look before Will decides to leave. 

He hurries to his car and is inside when his phone rings. 

Will answers it without looking. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh thank god! I was worried!”

Molly’s voice is slightly histrionic as she babbles and he barely hears her while his attention focuses on Hannibal pulling onto the road. 

He can smell his aftershave, sweet flowery like springtime, all over him and thinks for a moment about renting a motel to shower first. 

“I’m sorry I lost track of time. I’ll be home soon.”

“You didn’t forget the dog food, did you?”

He did. 

“No. I’ve got everything. See you real soon.”

He hangs up before she can say more, takes a long breath and puts his phone in the cup holder. 

There’s a ding, loud and unmistakable, that comes from a text just as he fastens his belt. When he picks it up Will smirks. 

From Hanni: 

I know it was inappropriate but I did not want to lose communication in case I had need of a good tire again. 

The car smells like semen and motor oil so deeply that I find myself growing flushed with memory. 

Goodnight Will

Will doesn’t answer the text but he makes sure it’s not on the screen before he pulls out into traffic. 

He won’t see Hannibal again, but it’s oddly nice to know he can talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice some tag changes.

There’s a corner store by the house where he buys the food for the dogs and sets it on the counter before he hurries straight to the shower. The first touch of warm water feels like Hannibal all over again, the soap bubbles washing away all traces of their encounter like it never happened. He ignores the odd twinge of regret and instead towels himself dry. 

Will comes out of the bathroom with his phone in hand and runs right into Molly, knocking her over in his haste. 

“Oh shit, sorry honey.”

She takes his hand when he offers it, the touch so oddly foreign now after what he’d just done. He tears up when she laughs, falling into his bare chest. “You sure are in a hurry! Couldn’t even say hello?”

“I smelled like shit,” he lies, “You didn’t want to be subjected to that.”

Molly nuzzles his chest and sighs before looking up at him. “I don’t mind. All that motor oil and grease is kind of a turn on.”

Will laughs as she bends down, her deft fingers taking him in hand while she tries to coax a hard on he’s not sure he’s capable of after earlier. He closes his eyes at the first touch of her mouth, imagines Hannibal and feels a stirring already as his cock makes a valiant effort to harden. 

“Hnnn,” the word is muffled when he bites down on his lip and when he cums Will tears up in the guilt that the images in his head don’t match the woman who made him feel so good.

He opens his eyes and Molly wipes her mouth, the heavy lidded gaze indicative of her want. Will holds out his hand and she stands for a kiss that feels so different now. 

“You up for some,” she teases when they part lips, “fun?”

Will thinks about Hannibal when he says, “Always.”

They head into the bedroom and he looks away as she undresses, dropping his towel before he sets his phone on the bedside table and thinks of what he can do to resolve this. 

Confess? 

Molly would never forgive him, not in a million years. 

He imagines losing her, his entire marriage collapsing on the one mistake, and knows he won’t. It was a temporary moment of insanity that won’t happen again. 

“You gonna daydream all night Mister or are we gonna do this thing?”

Will turns and sees Molly laying out on the bed entirely nude, flushing pink with her want and he again can’t stop his thoughts of Hannibal. 

“Just lost in what I’m going to do to you, wife.”

Molly grins and he climbs over her, kisses up her legs as he goes. He cups her sex and she shivers. 

“I don’t think you’ll get it up again so soon but,” she pats the bedside table, “Mister Shivers is willing and able.”

Will could almost weep for how grateful he is for the idea, leaning across to pull open the drawer and take out the vibrator. They don’t use it often but right now he needs to stop his crazy thoughts about that pastel pink smile and so willing warmth. 

They start to kiss again, rub against each other and moan while Will keeps his eyes shut remembering still Hannibal beneath him. He kisses skin and breathes in, desperate to reconnect again. The tastes become her taste and he pushes away all thoughts of anything else. Breathless sighs and shivers as Will kisses and teases down her make him reach for Mister Shivers, an apt nickname Molly gave to him after their first uses resulted in orgasms for them both like no others. He teases, plays and drowns in thoughts of pleasing her. 

His Molly. 

His Heart. 

When she cums it’s with a shout, a tight clutch to his arm as they kiss and Will feels right again. 

“Shiver me timbers,” she laughs.

He kisses her again and laughs too. 

Molly almost always tires after orgasm and her soft breath against his ear makes Will smile before he gets out of bed to clean up their fun. He puts Mister Shivers away and hears his phone vibrate when he crosses to his side of the bed. 

Will rushes to pick it up and feels a flutter of excitement in his belly seeing it’s Hannibal. 

Hanni: Are you awake?

It’s past midnight and Will should sleep for work tomorrow but he’s wide awake now. 

Yes.

Hanni: I know you no doubt don’t appreciate my adding contact information without your consent. I apologize. 

Will looks at Molly asleep in their bed and walks into the bathroom. He shuts the door and sits on the toilet. 

You said your phone broke. 

Hanni: I do not recall that. 

Will smiles as he types. 

I do and you did. 

Hanni: If you say so. Is your wife asleep? 

Yes. I’m in the bathroom. 

The phone rings and Will is afraid to answer but does anyway. 

“You’re hiding.”

His voice is still the same silky smooth he remembers. 

“It’s respectful.”

Hannibal chuckles. “Talking with the man you had sex with only hours ago in hiding? Yes I suppose it is.”

Will tears up and he whispers, “It won’t happen again.”

A pause. 

“Did you have relations with her when you returned home? Did she ride your cock as enthusiastically as I did?”

“Stop.”

“Did you think of me?”

“I said STOP or I’m hanging up.”

Hannibal sighs. “You won’t. You want to have me speak to you, tease you, and make your evening end with my name on your tongue.”

Will swallows back a whimper. 

“I will.”

He shivers from more than the truth of it, and swallows back another protest when Hannibal sighs. 

“She doesn’t have to know or be affected you know? Not at all. This could be just...us.”

Will closes his eyes. “No. I have to go.”

He hangs up the call and covers his face with his hand. The shivers and desperate tension overtake when the phone vibrates in his hand moments later. 

No he can’t do this. 

Will turns the phone off and leaves the bathroom to climb back into bed again. Molly’s snores are comfortable and make him smile before pulling her close. 

He’s home. 

Everything else was just a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up to Molly’s helpful shake Will smiles sleepily at her. 

“You missed your alarm, dummy. Time for greasy days touching cars we don’t own.”

He pulls her in close and their kiss is soft just enough of a tease to remind him how much he wants her when they stop.

“Get up, Mister,” she teases, “Duty calls.”

Will pats her on the ass when he walks off to shower and hurries through washing before he dresses. By the time he’s in the car it’s about twenty minutes till he’s gotta be in and only ten to get to the garage so he stops to turn the phone back on again. 

Hannibal’s messages are the first notifications that come in but this time he decided to send more than a text. 

There are pictures.

Almost immediately he remembers last night, the feel of being inside Hannibal and on top of him and bites his lip as he touches the first. 

His smile is full of mischief as he shows off his hard cock and Will can almost hear the sound of him jerking off. Will scrolls to the next and whimpers out loud, the sight of his blissful face more of a turn on than anything he’d done with Molly last night. He’s just about to scroll again when the sound of knocks on the window brings him out of the the hypnotic haze. 

Molly frowns as he tosses down his phone and starts the car, and Will rolls down the window to laugh it off. 

“What were you staring at like that? Porn?” 

He blushes and pushes hair behind his ear. “Yeahhh.”

She laughs and kisses his cheek. 

“Save those thoughts for later, Mister.”

Will laughs nervously. “It’s all I’ll think about today,” he confesses, “Love you.” 

She shakes her head. “Maybe you can show me later what got you so hot and bothered.”

He startles. “No!” He shakes his head and fake smiles, “I mean it was nothing you’d ever want to do.”

Molly leans in and whispers, “You never know. Now go be mechanical or something.”

Will pulls out of the driveway and waits until he’s a few blocks off to stop. He closes his eyes and tries not to break. 

He’s gonna delete them when he gets to work. 

He is. 

When he starts the car again it’s with shaky hands and he turns up the radio to drown out any other thoughts besides the day ahead. 

Bev shakes her finger when Will walks into the open garage and he rolls his eyes. “I’m on time!”

“Cutting it close. Morning quickie with the wife?”

Will blushes and several other men’s laughter begins to fill the garage as he pulls on his coveralls. He goes to put his phone away just as it vibrates and when he sees Hannibal’s name Will drops the phone in his pocket. 

Duty calls. 

Will gets lost in the next few hours and works on whatever he’s asked while trying not to think about anything else. It’s just after twelve when Bev calls out to him while he’s deep into the carburetor of a 2002 Chevy Tahoe. 

“Will you wanna go tow a stranded motorist?”

Will sighs. 

“Can’t Jimmy go? I was gonna go home and have lunch after I finish up.”

Bev raises an eyebrow. “You’ve pushed off six tows this month.”

Will sets down his wrench and starts to wipe his hands. “Flat tire? No gas?”

She shrugs. “Says it stopped suddenly. Who knows? Money is money.”

Bev hands him the keys to the tow truck and the paper for the job. He’s halfway to the truck when he sees the name.

Hannibal Lecter 

Will freezes up and considers going back. He can say he’s sick, make up an excuse about Wally or really anything else. The tow says Hannibal is stranded near the forest preserve, remote and obviously deliberate. 

He gets in the car anyway.

The whole drive there Will tries to convince himself he’s doing this for the right reasons. He couldn’t go make an excuse and have it figured out later by Bev, Molly or really anyone. What would he do? Say? No he can pick up Hannibal and tell him this was over. 

A mistake. 

When he sees the Bentley just ahead it’s been about a thirty minute drive. Will spots Hannibal’s bright pink jacket and purple pants. The fur lined hood of his coat frames his surprised face and Will fights the urge to return his smile. 

“Will, this is—“

“I think the term is stalking.”

Hannibal frowns. 

“You think I planned this? My car died and I called the first listing from a nearby search of my phones GPS. I correctly guessed you must work in a garage but I assure you this is a happy accident.”

Will crosses his arms. He wants to believe him, almost a bit too much, but this seems too much of a coincidence. 

“But your car having problems two days in a row?”

Hannibal sighs. “It belonged to my father, I fear it may have seen better days since his passing several years ago. I kept the car because it reminds me of better days.”

Will frowns. 

“Oh. Well let me look inside. Maybe it’s not that bad. Pop the hood.”

Hannibal nods and gets behind the wheel to release the car’s hood. Will checks all the automatic reasons why the car might be unresponsive and sees little wrong. 

“Did you see a light come on before?”

Hannibal is suddenly at his side and Will smells his sweet cologne. He leans in and stares down at the car’s insides. 

“Yes, though it’s been known to be a false positive. I thought little of it. Do you think a jump start might give it second life?”

Will turns and doesn’t move away. 

“Maybe. You have jumper cables?”

Hannibal nods. “I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.”

“I’ve got some in the truck but—“

Hannibal’s smile is soft. 

“Please allow me to accommodate you. It will be just a moment.”

He walks off and leaves to check the trunk. Will lets out a breath just as his phone rings. 

It’s Bev. 

“Hello?”

“You dragging that fancy thing over?”

Will walks away from the car a bit. 

“Gonna check if it’s worth our while.”

Bev sounds annoyed. 

“Will, a Bentley in our place? Just that alone...”

Will laughs. “I’ll overcharge.”

“You’d better. Then just take the tow home if you don’t think he needs it. Have a good day.”

Will’s throat feels dry at the convenience and he nearly begs her to tell him otherwise. 

“We’ve still got hours—“

“Nah, no one’s really showed up and everything here is from the day before that. I don’t need to waste pay on extra hands I don’t need.”

Will sighs. 

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow.”

He hangs up to see Hannibal is again up against the car with the jumper cables in his hand. Hannibal has taken off his coat and revealed a long sleeve pastel pink sweater with the word CRYBABY written across in purple script. 

Will can’t help but smile when he walks back over. 

“You found it?”

Hannibal holds the cables up. 

“Much to the pain of my hands. They were buried beneath a rough dirty exterior. I had to coax them out.”

Will frowns and takes the cables. 

“You’re hurt?”

“I will live, no worries. Now I will go in the car as I overestimated my tolerance for the chill. Please call out when you’re ready.”

Hannibal opens the car door to go inside and the car’s blacked out windows made it hard to see him at all. 

Which was really better for them both if he stayed away. 

Will can’t help but think of Hannibal as he sets the cables up and his mind wanders even while he gets behind the wheel to start his truck. 

His phone dings and Will looks at the text. 

Hanni: How much longer?

Not long I’ll call when you can start. 

Hanni: It’s cold in here. I did not dress well. 

Just a few minutes. 

The rest of the jumpstart goes off without a hitch and Will is almost sad to hear the purr of Hannibal’s Bentley. 

He walks over and knocks, the warmth from inside when Hannibal opens the window is a nice change to the chill in the air. 

“We have to let it sit a bit.”

“Okay then. Thank you for coming. I’m certain you debated on whether or not to.”

His little smirk is just as enticing as it had been the night before and Will tapers down his urge to smile. 

“It’s my job.”

Hannibal’s frown upsets him more than it should. “Of course. Well then, I shall wait a bit as you have said. Thank you.” 

Will watches the window go up slowly and grabs on just as it almost closes. “I’ll wait here too, just in case.”

Hannibal let’s the window down more and his smile is worth the sudden lump of guilt that rises up in Will’s belly. “You are more than welcome to wait beside me.”

Against all Will’s better judgement he walks to the other side of car and opens the door.

The plush seat inside immediately reminds him of the night before and the scent of sweat and cum seems almost too noticeable, though Will might be imagining things. 

“I thought you said last night you took great care of things you consider yours. How did you—“

“I said special care, Will. I am not the best mechanic but I keep my important things well loved. Do you not think of things in those terms?” 

Will shifts in his seat and checks his phone. Ten more minutes. 

“I guess. I don’t have a lot of things I care about that much.”

“How sad for your wife.”

Will laughs. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Hannibal sighs. “Perhaps.”

They’re quiet for another moment till Hannibal breaks the silence. 

“Did you like the pictures?”

Will’s hand shakes when he grabs the door handle. “I’m leaving.”

Hannibal reaches across Will and pushes his hand down. He smells like strawberries and something sweet Will thinks for a moment might just be him. He smiles. 

“No you aren’t. You know we might not have much time and don’t want to,” he teases, his other hand now on Will’s button fly. 

Will whispers, “Stop,” but Hannibal frees his cock taking it hand. 

“You’re already hard for me, that’s good.”

Will moans and lifts his hips up to let Hannibal pull down his jeans. The feel of Hannibal’s hand on him is too much but Will doesn’t push him away. 

“You never answered me before,” Hannibal whispers with his mouth close to Will’s, “Did you fuck her?”

Will groans on the upstroke and shakes his head. “No, I just...she gave me...and I gave her…”

Hannibal smiles and kisses him soft, a tease just like everything else. “Good, more for me.” 

“No, we—“

“You came into the car for this, don't lie to yourself,” he sighs, “Oh will I wish we were somewhere with more room.”

Will pants, “We shouldn’t—“

Hannibal bends over and licks up his cock with deliberate slowness. Will shudders and presses a hand on his head that soon becomes a grab for hair when Hannibal does it again. He’s messy as he gives quick licks followed by a stroke. “Ha-“ Will gasps, just as he swirls his tongue down again. 

“Does she make you this desperate, Will? Does it feel this good?”

Will pushes him back and goes to fix himself but Hannibal pounces, the weight of him pushing the chair back just as he takes Will in past his lips. His tight heat sets Will’s body aflame and he groans as he starts to fuck up into his mouth. 

Hannibal moans and tightens his lips, head bobbing up and down while Will tugs at his hair. He feels his body rear up to cum and he looks down. 

Those mischievous crimson eyes and pretty pink mouth are enough to make Will fall over the edge after one more thrust. He spasms and sighs as Hannibal sucks down every last drop. 

“That was,” Hannibal purrs, “Just as intoxicating as I imagined.”

Will reaches out for him and Hannibal climbs into his lap. They kiss like starving men, all tongues and teeth. Will thinks nothing of licking his palm to start strokes that make Hannibal cry out and the feel of the soft skin of his perfect cock sends shivers through Will’s body. 

“Will, yes,” he sighs, “Yes, yes, oh please. I…”

When he cums it’s with a whimper and presses his mouth to Will’s temple. 

“Your touch burns me like fire and I cannot get enough. Does it burn you too?” 

Will runs fingers through his hair and breaths him in. “Yes.” 

Hannibal lifts his head and smiles at him. “That makes me happy to hear.” 

Will feels tears on his face and Hannibal wipes them with his fingertips. 

“I love her.” 

Hannibal smiles. “I know, Will. I do not ask for more than this from you. All I want is your absolute pleasure.” 

Will cleans them off and Hannibal kisses him once more before he reaches for the door handle. 

“Do not worry about this, Will. Please.” 

Will sighs. “This shouldn’t happen again.” 

“It will and we both know that.” 

Will grabs the front of his shirt and kisses him again before he leaves. The minute he gets behind the wheel the tears start to flow and don’t stop the entire ride home. 

It won’t happen again. 

It can’t.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly smiles at him when he comes in and doesn’t seem to notice the redness of his as he heads for the shower. He cleans off all traces of Hannibal, of them, and tries not to remember though that’s easier said than done. 

Dinner is chili and he pretends to listen to Molly talk about her day. Walter is coming in next week to stay with them and Will promises to take his stepson out to the game. 

“His father says he won’t even play in the snow. A ten year old not playing in the snow? Crazy, right?” 

Will smiles. “I didn’t play much in the snow.” 

“No but you aren’t my kid. I’m sure you were messing around in many other ways.” 

The words sting and Will feigns tiredness. She gives him some aspirin and a kiss he tries not to compare to the one from Hannibal. His phone buzzes as he’s getting into bed and Will can’t help but read. 

Hanni: My stay in town is over and I will be moving on back to my townhouse in Baltimore. I will not bother you again if the idea is so disgusting to you. 

Will’s hand shake as he stares at the words. 

He finds Hannibal anything but disgusting. 

Will: I’m sorry. 

He sets his phone down and tries to sleep. 

Tomorrow he won’t have to think about this at all. 

The rest of the week Will follows through on his own thought and works through any thoughts he may have had about straying. He works hard, fucks his wife, and smiles like he means it. 

Then Wally calls and says he’s not going to come and Molly’s ex fights with her on the phone till it’s decided she’s going for a drive to Baltimore. 

Will jumps at the offer to come with and gets an enthusiastic blowjob for his trouble. He pretends he doesn’t see blonde hair when he closes his eyes. 

“A second honeymoon,” Molly says, “We can spend the weekend and talk some sense into Wally and tell Walt to go fuck himself. That asshole.” 

Will laughs and tries to pretend he isn’t thinking of something else. 

Or someone. 

Two days later they’re on the road, ready for their big weekend. Will hasn’t seen Hannibal in thirteen days but he probably still won’t. 

He won’t. 

They pull over near the hotel for gas and the credit card won’t work so he goes inside. 

That’s when he sees him. 

He’s wearing very short shorts and a pink shirt just an inch too short to not be dirty. The word ‘Hottie’ is written across his shirt in blue and when he sees Will his smile makes Will’s dick twitch. 

“Hello,” he purrs, then eyes Will up like a starving man. 

“Hey, I’m just getting gas. We’re on a second honeymoon.”

Will doesn’t know why he says that, but the petulant frown he gets in return makes him feel bad for saying it. 

“I see,” Hannibal says, paying the cashier, “Good for you then. I will now go back to my home which is only a mere two blocks away.” 

He turns to leave and Will grabs his shirt. They stare at each other for far too long before the cashier interrupts. 

“Buddy you on number eleven out there?” 

Will looks at him. “Um, yeah. Twenty please.” 

He lets go of Hannibal who pulls a sucker out of nowhere and pops it in past his lips. “Good day, Mr. Graham.” 

Will breathes a sigh of relief when he’s gone and tosses over a credit card to the cashier. He grabs a candy bar from below the counter and pays for that too. 

When he heads outside towards the car he pauses halfway. 

Hannibal and his wife are talking, her arm on his as they laugh like old friends. 

Will doesn’t know what to do. 

Molly notices him and waves. “Will! C’mere, you won’t believe it!” 

He swallows around the bile in his throat and walks over. Hannibal’s eyes are on him as he gets closer but Will refuses to look his way. Molly grabs his arm in an enthusiastic grip. “Will, you won’t believe who this is!” 

Will tries to calm the fear in his chest as he fakes a smile. “I’m sure I won’t.” 

“This is Hannibal Lecter, his father was one of my favorite teachers!” 

Will looks at Hannibal who raises his eyebrow in response. “It’s a very small world, it seems. Molly noticed my license plate and made a comment about a Math professor of hers in college. My father was that professor. He’s since passed on.” 

“Oh,” Will says, “I...uh...sorry.” 

Molly grabs Hannibal’s arm again. “Oh you need to have dinner with us while we’re in town! It’s the least I can do for Professor Lecter’s son. That man did me fall in love with numbers!” 

Hannibal’s smile widens. “Oh I couldn’t impose.” 

She makes a noise and her smile makes Will’s chest tighten. “You’re not imposing at all! Give me your---” 

“Would it be inconvenient for you to come to my home instead? I happen to be studying at culinary school, I am quite adept in the kitchen.” 

Molly laughs. “Twist my arm! We’d love to! Just...give me your number.” 

Will watches for the next several minutes as his wife chats with the man he’s had sex with twice behind her back. He feels like he might be going insane but no this is really happening. 

“I still can’t believe this,” Molly laughs and takes Hannibal’s hand, “It must be fate.” 

Hannibal looks at Will for a brief moment before he leans in to Molly. “Yes, it must be.” 

He walks back to his car, the same old Bentley Will’s had two of the most intense orgasms of his life inside. They share another look and Will has to adjust himself before he starts the gas gauge. 

Molly leans against their car and laughs. “That was just great,” she says, “This is turning out to be a fantastic second honeymoon.” 

Will says absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride to their hotel is filled with Molly’s jabber about Hannibal, who it turns out is also the only survivor of a horrible murder when he was younger. Will can’t help but listen to her abridged version of the story and resists the urge to ask what else she knows. 

Hannibal is not important enough to feel like this over. 

He pulls into the parking lot of the Budget Inn and heads inside while Molly waits inside the car for him to get a key. The man behind the counter is gruff and barely says more than the number of their room before he smacks the key down. 

Number Seven. 

Will thinks of Hannibal’s address at the number. 

“One seventy-seven.” 

He can still hear the numbers in his seductive purr. 

Will adjusts himself as he leaves the front desk. 

Molly is sitting in the driver’s seat when he comes out. “What’d we get?” 

“Seven,” Will says. 

She grins. “Lucky number seven.” 

Will can’t smile back. 

They drive down near their room and get inside where his surprise at the average sized room is genuine. Molly flops down on the bed and licks her lips. 

“You...up for some fun?” 

Will isn’t. 

“Always,” he lies. 

He watches her undress and does the same himself. The strain it takes him not to let his thoughts veer off into bad territory is palpable. When she’s naked and he’s in his skivvies, she opens her arms. 

“C’mere, Graham.” 

The touch of her lips is all wrong. He finds himself not able to keep his eyes open long and when she rolls him onto his back he immediately gets thoughts of Hannibal. 

They’ve never had sex in a bed. He wonders if Hannibal likes to sleep on the right or left, and thinks he might smell just as sweet in the morning as he does at night. 

Molly sucks him off and he bites his lip to keep from calling out the wrong name. 

When she pulls off and strokes Will can’t help but open his eyes. 

“You ready for me, Mister?” 

Will reaches out and touches her face. “Always, wife.” 

The sex they have is slow and steady, married sex usually is, which makes Will think about why this feels so different now. When he reaches out and touches her sides he thinks about the hard cut of Hannibal’s chest, when he kisses her lips he thinks about the softness of his mouth. 

She cums before he does because he helps her long and her tiny sigh of release that was once music to his ears sounds foreign now. She’s breathless and smiling when she starts to ride him again but Will flips them over. 

“You gonna fuck me, husband?” she teases. 

He smiles. “I was thinking….I might fuck you someplace else.”

This is a surprise to her, he can see it in her eyes and hates himself for the need. 

“Okay,” she whispers as he pulls out. 

He pulls out the lube and gets her as ready as he can, the feel of her ass just close enough when he pushes inside. 

Will closes his eyes when he fucks her, hard and fast like he needs. He can feel her breathless sigh as he grunts. 

“You...you didn’t used to… like this.” 

He didn’t. 

She’s right. 

“It’s our honeymoon,” he whispers, and thrusts twice more before he cums hard. 

When he rolls off and she offers to share a shower he declines. 

“I can’t move.” 

Her kiss is soft and he runs fingers through her hair. “My poor old husband,” she teases. 

The minute she’s gone his phone vibrates on the table beside him. 

Will resists the urge to look for half a second. 

Hanni: I enjoyed meeting her today. It really is a small world. 

Will: You mean it’s true? 

Hanni: Of course it’s true, Will. How could I extend a lie with that much history? 

Will stares at the phone for a minute before he types again. 

Will: You can call and cancel. 

Hannibal: You know I won’t and you really don’t want me to. How else would you know my address without asking? 

He sets the phone on the table facing down and gets out of bed. 

Molly is singing in the shower when he opens the door and when he peels back the curtain her smile makes him tear up. “Not tired anymore?” 

Will hugs her from behind and kisses her shoulder. “No.” 

The shower is just that, a shower. They climb into bed after and it’s still light out when they fall asleep. 

When he wakes up it’s morning again and Molly’s left a note by the bed. 

Will

Went to see Wally and Walter. Hannibal says dinner can be at seven tonight. We’re having steak! Go have a swim in that mangy pool for me! I’ll be back before five! 

Love,   
Your Wife 

Will loves that she could’ve left a text but wrote on hotel stationary instead. He holds the paper in his hands for far too long, his eyes tearing up as he reads and rereads. He’s crying before he even realizes it, deep hard sobs that echo off the walls until he shoves a pillow over his face to muffle them.  
He doesn’t know how long he sits there in tears before he curls up and falls asleep again. 

The phone wakes him up, a loud chime that makes his head hurt enough for him to look at it. 

Hanni. 

The name is there and he knows not to answer but does anyway. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Sleeping,” Will says, his throat hoarse, “Why is it any business of yours?” 

“You’re quite right,” Hannibal snaps, “It isn’t. I worried for you not answering a single message on your phone when it’s nearly noon. I apologize for the inconvenience.” 

Hannibal hangs up and Will looks at the messages on his phone. 

Seven are from Molly, mostly joke about him being tired. 

Eleven are from Hannibal. 

They start out joking until they become panicked. 

Will sighs and texts. 

Will: Sorry. 

Hanni: No need. I am not significant in your life so I do not deserve to know if you still live it. I will see you tonight. 

Will heads to the shower feeling like shit, his body aching as he steps under the lukewarm spray. He tried to ignore thoughts of last night, of any night before that, and just be for a few seconds. 

Molly wouldn’t be back till later and probably be in a shit mood after dealing with her ex. He hoped this night with Hannibal was short and sweet without any problems. 

He dresses and is out the door without thought, the next several hours open to explore the area. 

Will hasn’t been in the city for years, not since his father’s funeral, and he considers calling an uber when something catches his eye. 

There’s an open dog park with several dogs inside with their owners.   
He quickened his pace and turns into the park. There are several random dogs running around with each other and Will smiles at the sight. 

 

The sudden ache in his chest is for once not about Hannibal. 

He misses his dogs. 

He sighs and walks to the nearest park bench where a woman is already sitting with a toy poodle. 

There’s a moment where he thinks about talking to her but before he can his phone rings. 

It’s Molly. 

“How’s it going?” 

Her angry voice makes him frown. “All I can say is being here reminds me of why I divorced him in the first place.” 

“You should’ve waited for me to wake up, I would’ve put that asshole in his place.” 

She sighs. “He’d call the cops on you and then have more excuses to keep me away from my son. You know what he’s got Wally thinking now?” 

“What?” 

“That I care more about my new husband than him. My son said that right to my face and I know his father put those words there. Hell you’re not even a new husband! We’ve been married for two years!” 

Will watches a golden retriever chase a bright blue frisbee and catch it in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, wife.” 

“It’s not your fault,” she mumbles, “I just...I thought Wally liked you? I mean he seemed to like you? And now because I let him visit his father just a bit longer than usual he wants to stay here?” 

Will sighs. “I thought he liked me too.” 

“I’m not going home till this is settled,” she says, “if you need to go back for work it’s fine but I’m sticking around. Tonight with Hannibal is going to be such a godsend. I need good food, good drinks, and good fucking adult conversation.” 

Will’s stomach tightens. “Yeah. You think you’ll be done early?” 

“Nah,” she scoffs, “I’m sorry to leave you without a car. You can take an Uber someplace fun, maybe? Where are you now?” 

Will smiles. “There a dog park about a block or so away from the hotel.” 

Molly’s laugh is music to his ears. “Well then you’re definitely having fun. Hey! Maybe you can call Hannibal? I mean he’s much younger than you and not at all the type of friend you hang out with but he probably knows something fun to do?” 

Will’s dick twitches and his throat feels dry. “No, I think….” 

“Oh c’mon husband. I didn’t take you to be someone afraid of making friends with people different from you.” 

Will grabs the bench tight. “Yeah, maybe I’ll call him.” 

Molly makes a kiss sound. “Good. I don’t want to feel like an ass leaving you high and dry. Go have some fun with Hannibal. I’m sure he knows how to show you a good time. I’ll send you his contact numbers from my phone. Have fun, husband. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Bye.” 

Will ends the call and stares at his phone for several seconds before he dials. 

Hannibal answers on the first ring. 

“Have you called to scold me again? I am not in the mood.” 

“Molly wants us to hang out and I told her I would.” 

Hannibal is quiet. 

“What does your wife think a middle aged mechanic and a twenty two year old chef would have in common? It certainly isn’t our fashion sense.” 

Will sighs. “She thinks you can show me a good time.” 

“Oh I can think of many ways to show you a good time, Mister Graham. But I am certain your meaning is different from my own?” 

 

“Is there something we can do for a few hours that doesn’t--” 

“Involve our penises?” 

“Yeah,” Will sighs, “I just…” 

“Where are you know?” 

 

“The dog park about a block from our hotel.” 

“That is less than two blocks from my residence. I can come retrieve you if you’d like or we can meet somewhere public?” 

Will swallows past the dry in his throat. “I can come to yours.” 

Hannibal’s voice betrays his smile. 

“Excellent.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will finds himself walking down a street that seems so unlike the Hannibal he knows at this point he wonders if he’s in the wrong neighborhood. The houses all scream money and stuffy typicalness to such an extent he wonders what they think of the eccentric twenty-something living among them. 

Hannibal’s door is just as plain as the others though he sees a tiny pink heart sticker on the mailbox that makes him smile just as Hannibal opens the door. 

“Will,” Hannibal says, “I didn’t expect you so quickly. Come in.” 

He’s wearing a loose fitted purple t-shirt and cut off jeans with stars on them. Will catches sight of the small pink heart barrette in his hair and thinks it looks soft to the touch. 

The house is the same typicalness of the outside, though he sees some pastel colored things here and there. “This is not what I expected.” 

Hannibal smiles over his shoulder. “You expected my house to be pink? I saw no need for the repaint after my parents passing and it reminds me of them. Please sit, I just finished making a tartlet.” 

Will’s never had a tartlet in his life but he does as he’s told and sits on the couch while Hannibal disappears. 

The room seems older than it looks, darker, and he wonders if it’s all because of Hannibal’s family or something else.

“Here we are,” Hannibal says from behind him. 

Will turns and watches him walk over to the couch. His clothes seem more muted today even with the same brighter colors. 

The tartlet looks like a miniature pie and when Will bites into it he resists the urge to moan. 

“I hope it isn’t aren’t too hot.” 

He shakes his head and eats the rest, the warmth of the tiny pie melting in his mouth. 

“That’s great,” he says, “I’ve...wow you really can cook.” 

Hannibal smiles. “You thought I was just for rescuing and fucking?” 

 

Will licks his lips. “No, I’m just…” 

Hannibal settles on the couch and looks at him for a quiet moment before he speaks. “You know, I could’ve told her today.” 

“I know,” Will whispers, “I...thank you for not doing that.” 

Hannibal runs a hand over his own thigh. “Whatever shall we do with all this time?” 

Will looks around the room. “I thought we could have lunch or…” 

Hannibal shakes his head. “I much prefer making my own meals and really would rather you experience that later. If you’re hungry I suppose we could but I won’t be eating.” 

Will sighs. “I don’t know much about fun Baltimore things.” 

Hannibal smiles. “The fun things I would chose for you are not exactly to your liking.” 

“Such as?” 

“Art museums, the opera,” Hannibal starts, “Though later on this evening I was invited to a festive rave near the downtown area. I’ve declined now to feed you and Molly.”   
“Then what?” 

“You can help me start dinner I suppose. We’re having steaks which I’ve already procured but the sweet potatoes need boiling before mashed and I will need help with the icing on the cake.” 

“That shouldn’t take long.” 

Hannibal’s smile does things to his belly. “We’ll see.” 

Three hours later he finishes the sweet potatoes to the chef’s perfectionist tastes, iced the cake, and Hannibal won’t be cooking the steaks till just before dinner so they can rest. 

He watches as Hannibal finishes the cake, the soft look on his face as he decorates making him seem much older than Will thought. “How old are you?” 

Hannibal looks up at him. “I turn thirty in just another month.” 

His surprise is genuine. “I...I thought you were younger.” 

“Most do,” Hannibal says, “I consider it a compliment, thank you.” 

They wash their hands side by side at the sink, the closest they’ve been in the large kitchen till now. Will had kept to himself despite Hannibal’s best efforts and now he thinks he’s about to break. 

“Your parents.” 

“They died just as I entered my first year of high school,” Hannibal says, “It was a home invasion.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“As am I,” Hannibal says and moves away, “I managed to do away with one of them but the other unfortunately vanished into the night.” 

Will reaches out and touches his shoulder. “You killed him?” 

 

Hannibal looks his age when he answers. 

“Yes and I would do it again.” 

Will moves the hand on his shoulder and touches Hannibal’s chin. He licks his lips. 

“How did you do it?” 

 

“With a kitchen knife.” 

Will moves to pull away and Hannibal touches his hand. 

“Hannibal…” 

 

“I have spent hours with you feigning indifference and playing the good host. I know you want me, Will. Do not try to deny it.” 

“I’m not.” 

Hannibal pulls his arm hard which makes Will stumble till he’s caught between Hannibal and the counter. He feels Hannibal’s cock against his leg and can’t resist thrusting up against it. 

“How many times have you fucked her since you were inside me?” 

 

Will gasps as he strokes him through his jeans. “I don’t...I don’t know.” 

“Yes you do,” Hannibal whispers. 

“Ten? Twelve? I don’t…” 

Hannibal opens his jeans and frees his cock before he can even finish. He moans at the first touch of his tongue, grips his soft fine hair, and tries not to fuck up into his mouth. Hannibal plays with his balls and he grips his hair harder. He whimpers at several flicks of tongue before Hannibal bobs his head up and pinches Will’s inner thigh as if to tell him it’s all right. 

Then he starts to fuck into him, looks down, and almost cums when Hannibal smiles around the cock in mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Hannibal pulls off and Will whimpers, honest to fucking god wants to cry. 

“Thank you, Mister Graham. You can pull up your pants now.” 

Will is half in a daze as the words hit him. “What?” 

“I have several steaks to marinade and I do believe your wife is coming in less than two hours. I just needed the reminder of how much you desire me and you...needed the reminder as well.” 

With that Hannibal heads for the refrigerator and Will stares at him in disbelief. 

“You’re just…gonna leave me like this?” 

Hannibal smiles over his shoulder. “Yes I am just. If you need to relieve yourself feel free, I have no qualms about bodily fluids in my kitchen. Just don’t expect my help.” 

Will feels a sudden shock of embarrassment and tries not to let this upset him. Hannibal and he are never going to happen again, shouldn’t have even half happened, and now in the cold sober light out of desire he knows this is the best thing. 

He doesn’t bother to jerk off as he pulls up his briefs and jeans even despite how difficult it is to do being so hard. 

“I’m gonna call a driver,” he mumbles and doesn’t look back. 

Hannibal doesn’t stop him either. 

The driver’s name is Billy and he says Boston has been home for his whole life. Will doesn’t care but pretends to, making small talk and hating hoping that makes his erection go down. 

He sees Molly’s car in front of the hotel when he arrives and is happy to note he’s not feeling the effects of Hannibal’s mouth anymore. Billy tells him to not forget to leave a review before he goes and Will gives him five stars. 

Molly is in the shower when he gets into the room so he lays down. 

Will is woken up when she shakes him god knows how much later. 

“How long have you been here, sleepy head? I thought you’d stick around with Hannibal.” 

“No I think I’ve had just about enough of him today,” Will mumbles, “Can I just stay here?” 

 

“No way, husband. If you’re here you’re gonna put on those nice dinner clothes you put in your suitcase. I’m willing to bet Hannibal has a fancy place and I don’t want to look like two poor people.”

Will says nothing and half pays attention as he dresses. He doesn’t shower or shave, hating himself for this whole situation. 

He is barely conscious of getting into the car or even telling Molly to drive before they pull into Hannibal’s driveway. 

“Wow,” she says and whistles, “This is not what I expected at all.” 

“Yeah,” Will scoffs, “I didn’t either.” 

She grins. “Did you guys have fun today?” 

“We cooked.” 

“Oh yeah? I get to have fancy cooking and some of it’s made by my husband? Color me happy.” 

She kisses him quick and Will pulls her in for another making it almost to lewd for a stranger’s driveway. 

Molly gasps for breath when they part, her cheeks freshly pink as she smiles. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” 

“For being you.” 

She grins. “Lucky me.” 

They hold hands to the door and when Hannibal answers he’s wearing the strangest thing Will has seen him in so far. 

“You’re wearing a suit,” Will says. 

Molly pokes him. “What’s wrong with that, Will? You look very handsome, Hannibal.” 

The suit he has on is brown and red checkered. He’s kept his windswept hairstyle but otherwise looks nothing like the man Will is so familiar with. 

“I thought it best,” Hannibal says, “Please do come in.” 

The house looks even fancier than he remembers and when they get to the dining room the whole setup makes Will think he’s the most undressed in the room. He sits down at Molly’s left and notices that the third plate is across from them. 

“Please, let me pour you some wine It’s a special vintage I took out for the occasion and also happened to be my father’s favorite.” 

Molly frowns at the mention and touches Hannibal’s hand as he pours for her. “Thank you.” 

“It’s my pleasure. Will, would you like some?” 

 

“I….I think I’ll stick with water for now. Gotta drive back later.” 

“Of course.” 

He leaves and Molly pokes him again. “Why did you do that? He’s offering us this fantastic wine that’s…” she takes a sip, “Amazing. Just take a sip. It won’t kill you.” 

Will sighs. “I just--” 

Hannibal arrives a second later pushing a cart with their meal. 

“Dinner is served.” 

The rest of the meal goes off without a hitch though it doesn’t take long for Will to realize Molly is drinking too much. She seems off, half giggling and woozy as she chews. Her eyes glaze over a few times during Hannibal’s story about a party he went to in Japan where he lost all his money and his clothes. 

“...and then she said to me, ‘What are you doing?’ which I then replied, ‘I am making sausage.” 

Will laughs and takes a sip of his wine, which is amazing like Molly said. “How long did you live there?” 

“Seven years,” Hannibal says, “My uncle and aunt are still there now. I….Molly are you quite all right?” 

 

Molly is leaning forward and seems to have fallen asleep. 

“Shit,’ Will says and shakes her, “Hey, wife?” 

She blinks at him and smiles. “Hey, you.” 

“I think we’d better get going. Sorry. She doesn’t normally drink so much.” 

“Perhaps it’s the vintage? It’s got a higher percent of alcohol which I should have mentioned before serving. Honestly it’s no bother if you’d like to stay the night? I haven’t had guests in ages.” 

“We have our hotel,” Will says, Molly half under his arm. 

“I’m certain Molly would be mortified to be carried into a hotel room in her state especially with the custody problems she spoke of earlier.” 

Will stares at Molly and then at Hannibal. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Come,” Hannibal says, “I will show you to a bedroom.” 

Will follow him across the house and up the stairs with Molly in his arms. She grabs his neck and nuzzles a few times but never stirs even when he puts her into the super plush bed. He pulls the blankets over her and looks at Hannibal in the dark. 

“It’s early,” Hannibal says, “Would you care to finish off the bottle with me now?” 

He looks at Molly. “I probably should just go to bed.” 

 

“Are you tired, Will? You haven’t even gotten to have some of the cake Plus I could use the help cleaning up dinner.” 

Will knows what he should do and what he shouldn’t. He should tell Hannibal no and climb straight into bed with his wife. 

Instead he says, “Ok.” 

They clean up dinner together in relative silence, even washing dishes side by side like it’s normal. Will keeps himself calm all the way till the very last dish and then Hannibal pulls out the two cake plates. 

“I’m not sure I should have this much chocolate before bed,” Will jokes, “I’ll be wired all night long.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Indulge yourself just this once, Will. It won’t hurt anyone.” 

Will takes the first bite and closes his eyes. 

“Good?” 

 

He nods. 

“I first cooked this cake for my ex lover, Frederick. He used to love my dinner parties and hounded me until I could no longer resist his charms. I fell into his bed and realized he was not the man he pretended to be.” 

“You broke up?” 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “We realized that we weren’t compatible out of bed. I tend to have that problem with most of the people in my life. Sex is quite easy to indulge in but feelings….they’re another matter.” 

Will feels his cock twitch and he takes another bite. “Where’s he now?” 

 

“He died shortly after we broke up,” Hannibal says, “A car crash.” 

“Wow,” Will says, “Sorry.” 

“It’s no matter,” Hannibal waves his hand, “We weren’t even close enough to be friends by the end.” 

“Still it’s not exactly the norm to have your exes die on you. I haven’t had many but none of them died.” 

Hannibal smiles. “How many have you had if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Four,” Will says truthfully, “Including you.” 

Hannibal’s surprise makes him seem younger again. “That is rather extraordinary,” he whispers, “You’re quite handsome I would’ve expected much more.” 

Will feels his cheeks burn at the compliment and he looks away. “No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are,” Hannibal insists, “I can honestly say out of anyone I’ve been intimate with you’re the most handsome. I was struck by it the moment I saw you.” 

He looks at Hannibal again. “I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen when I first saw you.” 

Hannibal’s delight is written all over his face. “You aren’t lying.” 

“No,” Will says, his voice hoarse, “I still do.” 

“Will,” Hannibal whispers, “I…” 

Will stands up and goes to the kitchen. His hands shake as he puts the dish into the sink. 

“Fuck,.” 

He hears the door open and Hannibal says not a single word as he puts his plate on top of Will’s. They lock eyes for a moment and Will marvels at how pretty his mouth is. 

“I would very much like you to fuck me in my bed.” 

“Hannibal, we…” 

“I can be quiet if you can be.” 

Will growls and pulls him in for a kiss, a crush of lips that’s almost painful if he didn’t feel like crying. Hannibal jumps up and wraps his legs around him as Will leads them out of the kitchen. 

He gets as far as up the stairs when Hannibal pulls his mouth away, kissing Will’s cheek as he whispers. 

“Down the hall as far as you can possibly go.” 

They make it to the door kissing again and Will turns them it. He pulls his mouth from Hannibal’s as he takes in the bedroom. 

It’s all pink. 

He sees Hannibal’s telltale favorite colors and laughs. “Now this is more like you.” 

Hannibal smiles. “You like it?” 

 

“It’s very you,” he says, “I...I didn’t like the suit. It makes you seem…” 

“Masculine?” Hannibal mumbles, frowning. 

“Dour,” Will says, “Unhappy. I...you usually shine so bright I…” 

Hannibal moves to the floor and pulls open suit coat, tossing it across the room. He starts in on his dress shirt. “I like that you see me as I am,” he says hoarsely, “And don’t judge.” 

“You’re luminous,” Will says truthfully, “Why would I judge?” 

Hannibal is naked and hard even before Will has his shirt off. Will stops to stare at him. 

“Many do.” 

He tosses off his shirt and drops his pants. “I’m the man who’s about to fuck you while he’s wife sleeps not three rooms away. I don’t think I can judge anyone anymore.” 

Hannibal drops to his knees and peels Will’s feet out of his pants one by one. He takes off his socks the same way and kisses the exposed skin. “Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall.” 

Will laughs. “I don’t think I’m virtuous either.” 

Hannibal looks up at him. “None of us are and that’s what makes sin so hard to resist.” 

Will puts his hands on the top of his boxers to pull them down but Hannibal sits up to stop him. He pulls Will in and starts to suck at his cloth covered cock, the wet lewdness of it so hot Will has to close his eyes. He grips tight to Hannibal’s hands on his hips and tries to keep himself together till he can’t any longer. 

“Stop,” he says hoarsely. 

Hannibal raises his head and his smile makes Will weak. “Are you ready, Will?” 

 

“Are you?” Will asks, “I…” 

Hannibal stands and walks to the bed, turning for Will to see the surprise he has between his cheeks. “I’ve been ready since just after you left the house today.” 

“Shit,” Will moans, “Seriously?” 

Hannibal lays out on his belly and bends back to push out his ass. “I’m quite serious.” 

“Fuck,” Will moans, “I…” 

He peels off his boxers and tosses them to the floor before he leans in to touch Hannibal’s ass. There is a bright silver butt butt plug with a pink diamond heart in the middle there like a hidden treasure he hadn’t known he was looking for. He pushes in and Hannibal moans. 

“I confess I very nearly followed you when you left,” he sighs, “But I thought perhaps making you wait would bring about your breaking point.” 

Will pulls out the plug and Hannibal cries out. “I think this is my breaking point,” he breathes, “Where’s the condom and the lube?” 

 

“The table.” 

He turns and sees that Hannibal has left the condoms and the lube right there out in the open. 

“You were confident enough that we wouldn’t want a house tour?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “I knew you’d be hungry so such things would likely be….the last thing on your mind.” 

Will flips open the lid and wets his fingers. “I was pretty hungry,” Will whispers as he walks over to the bed, “Almost as hungry as I am now.” 

He presses two fingers in Hannibal’s hole and watches him writhe at the touch. “There is no need for...preparation. I’m quite ready.” 

Will wets his cock and stares at him, aching and ready. “Yeah, you are. Roll over.” 

Hannibal pauses before he does as he’s told and lays with open legs in the middle of the bed. Will hasn’t done this before, not this way, but he wants to with such sudden desperation he can barely speak. 

“I might...need your help.” 

Hannibal messes the bed as he reaches for a pillow behind him. He places it under his hips and licks his lips as Will leans over him. “I think it’s self explanatory.” 

Will lifts his legs up and slides in slow, the tight warmth an ache he realizes he’s missed for weeks. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

 

Hannibal grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss as Will pulls out only to thrust in again. They both shudder and his moan is muted by Hannibal’s mouth. The rest is a slow burn of lips, hips and tongues. Will wasn’t expecting it to be like this, not ever, and never once closes his eyes even as he thinks of poor Molly sound asleep not far away. 

Hannibal bites his lower lip when Will strokes his hard cock, whimpers when Will meets his prostate, and when he cums it’s with a muffled cry spilling across Will’s chest. Will continues after, gasping while he looks into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hannibal moans, “Harder, Will. Please.” 

“The bed,” Will gasps, “It…” 

“My room is quite,” he cries out, “Soundproof.” 

 

That’s all Will needs to hear. 

He fucks Hannibal with gusto, deep punishing thrusts as his fingers dig into Hannibal’s hips so hard he knows it’ll leave bruises. He cums so hard he almost passes out, gasping as Hannibal crushes their mouths together. 

They lay there a moment after, sweaty and sated, before WIll pulls out completely. 

He lays on his back while Hannibal moves to lie on his belly. His pinkened cheeks are beautiful in the moonlight that streams through the window. “That was magnificent.” 

Will touches the already forming bruises on his hip with reverence. “I’m the worst person alive.” 

Hannibal lies on Will’s chest and touches his lips with one finger. “You’re human, Will. Not a monster. She does not ever have to know.” 

Will kisses him again because he wants to. “What am I supposed to say? Sorry honey I have to go into Baltimore again for work?” 

Hannibal smiles. “We will think of something. Do not pain yourself. Now, I think it is time for a shower if you want to continue to keep your wife in the dark.” 

Will watches him get off the bed and smiles as Hannibal crooks his finger. 

“Come.” 

He does. 

That night as he lies beside Molly, who is still quite sound asleep, he wonders if he could leave her. 

Wally isn’t his son, not really, and the kid has already told Molly he doesn’t like Will. He wouldn’t be missed by Wally, not at all, but Will pulls Molly to his chest, breathing her in, and knows he’d miss her just as much as she’d miss him. 

This thing with Hannibal is escalating, but he doesn’t think his feelings are enough not to try to work things out. 

He’ll tell Hannibal in the morning that this night was a mistake. 

Really, it was. 

Will closes his eyes and tries to tell himself that’s all that it was. 

They leave the house the next morning. Molly has a huge headache and is mortified beyond belief but Hannibal takes the blame like the gentleman he is. 

The pleasantries they exchange are masked in fakeness, though Will can see the warmth in Hannibal’s eyes as they stare just before the door closes. 

He hadn’t gotten a chance to be alone with him and voice the mistake they made but he knows he will soon. 

This isn’t right, and they both know it, despite how good it feels.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next several days they get Wally to reluctantly agree to go back to Wolf Trap with plenty of side trips and special promises. He and Molly spend less and less time being intimate as the days go by and he tells himself it’s just that their mind is on other things. 

The day before they’re to go back home she runs into an old college friend who desperately begs for a girl’s night. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, “I can tell her no.” 

“Go have fun,” Will sighs, “I can spend the night watching pay per view.” 

Molly kisses him. “You’re the best husband ever,” she whispers, “Why don’t you call Hannibal? He told me he isn’t working tonight if we wanted to come say goodbye.” 

Will isn’t sure how much he likes that Molly and Hannibal share texts back and forth like old friends since their dinner. Molly knows things about Hannibal that Will doesn’t and he’s sure Hannibal knows things about her he doesn’t. 

“Nah” Will says, “I’m fine.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

He orders a pizza and lays in bed, trying not to think about Hannibal when he turns on a six dollar movie. 

Will is bored with it after a few minutes, which is when the knock comes. 

He gets up and pulls out his wallet before he opens the door. 

Hannibal is on the other side. 

Will grabs the front of his furry coat and pulls him in, closing the door. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Hannibal frowns. “You’ve ignored my messages so I thought since your wife is out enjoying herself this would be as good a time as any to confront you. Were you expecting someone else?” 

He sighs. “Pizza. I just...you know what happened was a…” 

Hannibal kisses him quiet, a soft kiss that makes Will’s knees weak. He pulls him in tight and feels the softness of his lithe body against his own. The rest is a near complete blur, though he does remember grabbing the pizza before they’re naked. 

They lay against each other after a shower, wet and shivering. Will force feeds Hannibal a slice of pepperoni that he chews with utter disgust because Will promises him a blow job. 

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever put inside my body.” 

Will laughs and pushes him down. “The worst?”

“The very worst.” 

Will doesn’t even know what he’s doing but he bullshits his way through a very sloppy, half assed blowjob that makes Hannibal cum way faster than it should. They both laugh after and Will fucks against him again while they lie on their sides, kissing his earlobes and nuzzling the hair at the back of his neck. 

When they’re done they wipe away what they can and Hannibal tries not to fall asleep. 

“I missed you,” Will confesses, hugging him. 

“I know,” Hannibal whispers, “You kept repeating the same when we were...being intimate.” 

Hannibal dresses and leaves with Will’s promise that this is not over. 

Because by now he knows it isn’t. 

He falls asleep after asking the front desk for a sheet change and doesn’t wake up till morning. 

Molly is awake, fully dressed, and watching morning talk shows beside him. 

“Hello, husband. You must’ve had fun last night being lazy.” 

He smiles. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Good. Well I think it’s time to go home today. I have work and so do you. Hannibal is busy today so he says ‘bye’ and wishes he could see us off. We made plans to hang out in the future. He’s so great.” 

Will lies on his back and stares at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

They head back before ten with Wally in tow, though the boy seems angry he has to leave again and doesn’t talk the whole drive back. 

Will takes an afternoon shift and comes home at dinnertime to meatloaf but again no Wally. 

“He’s being an asshole.” 

He kisses her and they watch TV together while they eat. 

The following week he gets a call far out in the woods again not too far from where he picked up Hannibal. He and Hannibal have been sharing texts nearly every day since they last saw each other, racy pictures and even late night phone calls that leave him aching for more. 

Will drives to the call and tries not to be disappointed that the familiar Bentley isn’t there to greet him. He walks up to the tinted window just as it’s opened and smiles when Hannibal is in the driver’s seat. 

“Hello, sir. I appear to be stranded.” 

He’s got purple earmuffs on and his cheeks are flushed. Will wants to kiss him so badly. 

“Let me see what I can do.” 

They fuck in the back seat and he calls Bev to say he’s sick so they can spend the rest of the night just lying together. Hannibal has brought him a strawberry tartlet and Will eyes the box it’s in. “Did you start a bakery?” 

Hannibal smiles. “I already had one,” he confesses, “I did not tell you or your wife.” 

“Why?” 

“I...I did not want your first time seeing Design Cakes to be with her there as well.” 

The words hang between them and Will touches his face. “I can’t leave her,” he whispers. 

Hannibal smiles. “I know, and would not ask you to. I was thinking perhaps you could...go on a fishing trip sometime soon.” 

Will sighs. “How would I explain that?” 

“You have been on fishing trips, yes?” Hannibal asks. 

“Yeah, with my Dad or Jack. I don’t do that alone.” 

“Then consider my idea taken off the table,” Hannibal says, standing, “I think it’s time for me to drive home. It’s getting late.” 

Will says nothing and pulls on his clothes as best he can. They don’t kiss goodbye or even smile at each other. He waits for a teasing text that never comes the rest of the night and even when Molly tries to initiate things he hesitates. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Will says, still fresh from the shower. 

“You’re not even remotely into me sexually anymore,” she accuses, “And I can’t remember the last time we even had dinner together that wasn’t quiet. Wally asked me last night if we’re splitting up.” 

Will sighs. “I’m just tired, Molly. That’s all.” 

“Every night? Will I’m not stupid. Even when I told Hannibal what you’ve been doing he agrees you might be cheating on me.” 

Will sits up at that. “So you’re believing Hannibal who you’ve known for all of five minutes over your husband you’ve known for years?” 

Molly’s eyes fill with tears. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.” 

Will lies back down with his back to her. 

“Then I don’t know what to say.” 

He feels her get up from the bed and doesn’t even open his eyes when the door slams when she leaves the bedroom.

Will brings up the fishing trip the following morning. 

“You’re going on a fishing trip alone?” 

He takes a bite of cereal and doesn’t look up. “I just need some time to think and I can’t do that here.” 

Molly says nothing and Wally glares at him before he leaves for school. 

Will waits for her to come back to the table and grabs her hand. She looks surprised and a little frightened. “I love you, you know? I love you so much.” 

Her eyes fill with tears. “Do you? Sometimes I don’t know anymore.” 

Will kisses with all the love he has in him and in no time fast she ends up in his lap, their faces filled with tears as she rides him hard. He cums with his eyes closed, biting her neck hard to keep from calling out the wrong name. 

He leaves for Hannibal’s the following weekend. 

Hannibal’s surprise at seeing him is genuine, the kiss they share inside his house filthy, and when he’s letter panting while he’s ridden on the couch his eyes are wide open. 

Will walks into Hannibal’s bakery and is amazed by the beautiful creations. He’s introduced to the employees as Hannibal’s friend, a cover story if it ever gets out he visited. They share several creations over lunch and share a laugh later when Will cooks pizza again. 

“Now this, this is not horrible.” 

“I told you!” 

“I believe you now, Mylimasis.”

That’s the first time Will hears that word and he doesn’t ask what it means. 

He thinks he knows already. 

They fall asleep that night in each others’ arms and wake up just staring into each others’ eyes.” 

“Mornings would be so much better if I could wake up next to you,” Hannibal says. 

Will touches his face and kisses his cheek but says nothing. 

They do all the Boston things the next day: the art museum, the harbor, and even Fenway Park. Will gets obstructed view seats and Hannibal gives him a blowjob right there in the stands. He’s fed another cooked to perfection steak that night and feels whoozy after a few drinks but Hannibal helps him to bed with a kiss. 

“Sweet dreams.” 

He wakes up to several text messages and missed phone calls. 

When he listens to the first missed message he wants to throw up. 

“Will! It’s Walter! Molly had to be rushed to hospital last night. She’s in the ICU and it’s bad, buddy. It’s really bad. Call me back!” 

 

Will drops the phone and gets out of bed fast. His vision blurs as he tries to look for his clothes. 

“Will?” 

“Where the fuck is my shirt?” 

 

“Will what is it?” 

 

He falls to the floor and puts his hands over his face as he starts to sob. Hannibal hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek as he whispers nonsense into Will’s ear. It helps way more than it should. 

When Will is able he explains what’s happened and they share a kiss before he leaves. 

Molly is dead four hours later. 

He stares at her prone form on the bed, unable to cope as they cover her face with the blanket, and Bev squeezes his shoulder. “Will I’m so sorry.” 

Things happen fast after that. 

The doctors had explained she died of cardiac arrest, her heart having to be restarted twice even before he got to the hospital. He walks out of her room and turns to head down the hall only to stop at the sight of Hannibal. 

They embrace, a tight hug that brings Will more peace than he’s had in hours. 

“She’s gone,” Will whispers, “She’s gone.” 

“I am so sorry, Will,” Hannibal whispers, “I wish this didn’t happen to you.” 

Will lets Hannibal drive him home and promises to take care of everything where Molly is concerned. Will lets him because he doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

Her wish is to be cremated though Walter objects when he lets family and friends know at the funeral not three days later. 

“Where the hell is my son supposed to mourn?” 

Will punches him in the face.

Hannibal goes back home after the cremation having spent the last few days sharing a bed but little else. “Let me know if you need me.” 

Will hugs him again. “I will. I’m not ready yet.” 

“I know.” 

Wally refuses to go back into the house and leaves with Walter after the service. Will knew he would so it’s not a surprise. He takes Molly’s favorite two dogs Randy and Zoe. It’s the least Will can do after letting him be here alone to discover his mother gasping for breath and unable to speak on the front lawn. 

He always hated when Molly wanted to jog at night so she’d stopped midway through their marriage sticking to mornings instead. 

Will thinks that was probably his fault too. 

She died of a broken heart, he’s almost sure of it. 

He goes to bed that night in tears, cold and alone, and wakes up to the sound of his alarm. 

His first day as a widower. 

He goes back to sleep and doesn’t wake up for almost twelve hours. 

The first thing he does when he wakes up is call Hannibal. 

“Hey.” 

“How are you?” 

“Feeling like shit,” Will jokes, “I slept for way too long. The poor dogs were starving.” 

Hannibal sighs. “I wish I could be there to take care of you but I know it would look rather untoward.” 

Will smiles. “You already made a big enough splash at the funeral. Everyone kept asking me who you were. I said Molly’s friend.” 

Hannibal is quiet. 

“I was thinking,” Will starts, his heart hammering in his chest, “I want to sell the house eventually. I can’t stay here.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“I don’t even think I want to stay here in Wolf Trap.” 

“What will you do for work?” 

“You looking for any help at your bakery?” 

 

He can hear Hannibal’s smile. 

“I wasn’t but I think I am now.” 

A year later Will is living in Hannibal’s house with Winston and Buster. His hair much longer than is once was and his new wardrobe much more improved over the old. He gets a card from his cousin and looks at Hannibal with a smile. 

“Adam is coming to Boston. His art show was a huge success and he’s decided to see how he does abroad.” 

 

Hannibal tosses the dogs a bit of bacon before he walks over to drape himself across Will. 

“You know, we could take him to see Cocotte? I think he’d be very much inspired.” 

Will smiles. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

Hannibal kisses him and Will stands to head for the bathroom when he spots something white between the table and the floor. He bends down to pick it up only to find it stuck. 

“What are you doing?” 

“There’s something stuck under the table leg. When’s the last time you moved this?” 

“I think it’s been a long time, actually. Let me see if I can help.” 

Hannibal bends down just as Will yanks the thing out. It’s a very small pill and crushes between his fingers. 

“I didn’t know you took medication.” 

He looks at Hannibal whose face seems almost white. “I once did, but no longer. I had a rough time after my parents’ death and was prescribed some sleeping pills. Let me wash that off your hands.” 

Will laughs as Hannibal pulls him to the sink and washes his fingers almost like he’s prepping for surgery. “Geez, it’s only a little pill dust. You’d think you were trying to hide something from me.” 

Hannibal smiles and turns Will to face him. “Never.” 

When they kiss Will forgets everything else, as always, and doesn’t even remember what they were talking about. 

“Go get dressed, Will. We have big plans today.” 

He laughs and heads from the dining room not feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him the whole way there. 

When he comes down dressed and showered the floor is spotless. 

Not the he notices. 

Hannibal is wearing that tight pink tank top again and boy do his hips look hot in this shorts.


End file.
